DIA DE DENTISTA
by kuromokona
Summary: jojojo una pequeña parodia de tsuna y sus guardianes bueno el titulo lo  dice todo all x tsuna


**jujujuj parodia de tsuna y el resto de sus gusrdianes**

**DIA DE DENTISTA**

Lunes

-dame tsuna deja de comer golosinas por un momento y pon atención a la junta-susurro reborn en el oído del menor quien no se inmuto y siguió devorando galletas y dulces indistinto a lo que decían los ancianos en la junta

-preste atención-lo reprimió uno de los ancianos tsuna inflo adorablemente las mejillas haciendo que los mayores apartaran la vista un poco avergonzados por sus pensamientos reborn molesto por las acciones de los demás le arrebato los dulces a tsuna y se los con mío el

-buaaa reborn-

Martes

-Gokudera-kun me trajiste mis dulces de guayaba (mo: que esos me gustan hi: nadie te había dicho nada)-

-este si pero no cree que debería dejar un poco las golosina-dijo preocupado el capo

-no-dijo secamente sin prestar la mas mínima atención a la advertencia resignado y sin ganas de discutir con su adorado decimo opto por retirarse antes de verse tentado a rebatarle su vicio a su jefe

Miércoles

-esta delicioso ~~~ -dijo tsuna mientras comía pastelillos con kyoko haru crome y lambo

-si esto es lo mejor-dijo kyoko metiéndose a la boca un gran trozo de pastel de fresa

-hahii.. no deberían comer tantas golosinas se enfermaran-dijo preocupada haru

-haru-nee tiene razón les saldrán caries si siguen a si ustedes dos- tsuna y kyoko solo se miraron cómplices del crimen sonriendo por su malicia (mokona: uy que malos)

-jujuujuj –^o^ rieron malévolamente miraron por unos segundos a sus amigos tomaron los pastelillos y salieron corriendo para comérselos todos

-…..uo-o-haru y lambo los miraron preocupados y crome solo comía en silencio divertida por las acciones de su jefe cuando respectaba a dulces era sumamente infantil

Jueves

-tsunayoshi-kun ya termine la misión y espero mi recompensa-dijo sensual mokuro acercándose predadoramente a sus labios coloco una de sus manos en la cintura del menor y la otra en su barbilla y unió sus labios tiernamente adentrando su lengua lentamente a la cavidad del menor saboreando el sabor característico de esta pero alcanzo a detectar un sabor un poco desagradable para el, algo que el no solía comer pero si su adorable acosado (tsuna), un insoportable sabor a dulce que no lo dejaba disfrutar del manjar que representaba la boca del mas joven opacaba completamente el sabor fresco y un poco dulce de su boca sustituyéndolo por uno de caramelo de fresa, el contacto duro menos de lo que el hubiese querido pero definitivamente odiaba los dulces según el solo servían para decorar la mesa del ángel que tenia por jefe

-grr …mmmmmm…. Deja los dulces ya-dijo irritado gracias e ellos no había cobrado sus honorarios como era debido

-no quiero-tsuna sele quedo mirando un rato y cuando entendió que lo que no le había gustado a mokuro era el sabor a dulce para fastidiarlo lo tomo y le dio un buen beso de tres minuto sin permitirle al mayor apartarse

-uuaaa-tomo una gran bocanada de aire en un momento normal eso le hubiese encantado pero ese no era el caso y pensándolo bien rectificaba su jefe no era un ángel, mas bien un demonio disfrazado de ángel

Viernes

-tu gusto es extremo-grito efusivo ryoge al ver las cantidades industriales de dulces que le llegaban a tsuna por su cumpleaños las protestas no tardaron en hacerse por el resto de la familia que se encargaba de que dejaran de mandar eso mientras el guardián mas extremo de la familia le daba a las con un extremo concurso de quien comía mas dulces dejando como indiscutible campeón a tsuna con 3 kg de chocolate dos bolsas de chupapops una caja de bombones de edición limitado con relleno de caramelo 1 bolsa de gomitas 29 bolitas extra picantes y 1 helado (mo: chicas no hagan esto en casa)

-eso fue extremo-dijo antes de caer inconsciente por el exceso de azúcar en su sistema

-hola tsuna, baya por cómo hablaba el bebe creí que tenías muchos mas dulces-dijo sonriendo despreocupado yamamoto (mo: llego tarde)

-no no fueron tantos reborn siempre exagera-dijo claramente mintiendo cosa que el beisbolista paso por alto

-bueno aun asi no te los comas o te saldrán caries-

Y como si tuviese voz de profeta…..

Sábado

-Que te pasa-pregunto hibari tranquilamente al notar una mueca de dolor en el rostro de tsuna

-no es nada solo me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa

-no importa ven tengo sueño, vamos a dormir-tsuna lo siguió hasta la guarida de hibari donde se desnudo hasta quedar solo con la camisa y ropa interior, mientras que hibari se puso una yukata pero cuando el mayor toco a tsuna se altero un poco por la fiebre que tenia este junto sus frentes en un intento de medirlo mejor confirmando sus sospechas el menor tenia algo de fiebre nada para preocuparse mucho pero no le vendría mal una revisión con el doctor de la familia

-vístete vamos con shamal-dijo tranquilamente mientras se cambiaba y le arrojaba su ropa a tsuna quien solo gruñía adiaba a los doctores si shamal no fuera de su familia ya estaría durmiendo con los peces

Con shamal…

-solo tiene caries llévalo con un dentista –la cara de tsuna demostraba un autentico pavor acto seguido desapareció en una nube de humo

…rato después…

-no puedes ocultarte eternamente dame-tsuna-dijo irritado reborn (hibari se vio en la penosa necesidad de avisarle a los demás)

-decimo debe ir con un dentista o le dolerá mas tarde-

-no importa-sonó la voz de tsuna como eco sin dar señales de su posición

-kujujujuj parece que esto tendrá que ser a la fuerza-dijo mokuro con un toque sádico en la voz, provoco un escalofrió en todos los presentes aquella amenaza ya que nadie quería que el capturara al decimo vongola ya que podía hacerle cosas no muy sanas

Ese día tsuna se escapo de todo todos a pesar de que había una revolución en la mansión por su culpa no a pareció ni siquiera a la hora de dormir fue a su habitación

Domingo

-ahh….. nmn… aaa….-yamamoto alcanzo a escuchar los pequeños gemidos de dolor provenientes de la cocina, entro silenciosa mente a la cocina para encontrar a tsuna comiendo felizmente un rompe muelas (un dulce grandotote, un poco mas pequeño que un puño) rojo con blanco, mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que lo rojo desaparecía y aparecía cuan do se lo metía en la boca dándole a entender que era sangre de ahí los gemidos de dolor pero a tsuna no perecía importarle mucho el hecho de que sangrara su boca parecía mas atento a descifrar el sabor del dulce

-tsuna- susurro para si mismo sabia que no podrían hablar y el no podría capturarlo solo por lo que opto por buscar a los demás o mejor dicho a hibari y a reborn que eran los únicos con el corazón tan frio como para no caer en las artimañas de tsuna

… unos minutos después…

Los asesinos estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta ocultando su presencia como si cazaran a un conejo llevaban una red la cual yamamoto dudaba mucho que les sirviera

-alas tres, 1, 2, ahora-dijo reborn lanzándose contra el indefenso castaño que al sentirlos rápidamente interpuso una mesa entre ello y salió por la ventana hibari lo siguió mientras reborn le disparaba en un vano intento acorralarlo pero en un rápido movimiento hibari tomo a tsuna de una muñeca y lo acorralo con su cuerpo sacando un jadeo de tsuna por el choque con el piso

-ju dame tsuna no seas cobarde y ve al dentista-dijo reborn acercándose lentamente pero su andar se detuvo de golpe cuando tsuna lo miro fijamente con los ojos llorosos y suplicante

-no quiero, por favor no me hagan ir-sus corazones se aceleraron

-hare lo que me pidan- dijo con cara de viólame eso despertó mas de una pación y un estremecimiento

-podemos ir otro dia después de todo-dijo lento y embabosado reborn

-tsunayoshi, crees que caeremos en eso otra vez-dijo neutral hibari lo ato cuidadosamente y lo cargo como si fuera un bulto sobre su hombro y se fue sin dejar a reborn reprochar o aceptar la oferta del menor

-no…..-gritaba y pataleaba tsuna y hibari solo disfrutaba verlo sufrir por cosas triviales como estas

-u¬¬ crees que este bien que valla solo hibari- pregunto yamamoto con una gotita de sudor en la cien

-si, eso será lo mejor- dijo nervioso reborn sonriendo de medio lado

….en el dentista

-no quiero hibari-san ten piedad no me dejes con el-rogaba ya desesperado el castaño

-calmate no puede ser tan malo…..-se callo cuando lo vio entrar al dentista tenia un rostro desagradable con las uñas maltrechas los dientes afilados y blanco perla en pocas palabras traia la ´pinta de nosferatus (significa muerte no recuerdo en que idioma u¬¬ y se uso como nombre de vampiros)

-decías –

-seguro que no es tan malo como parece- dijo inseguro hibari mirando fijamente la dentadura del dentista

-~y cual es el problema chicos~-dijo el aterrador hombre

-le duelen los dientes-dijo señalando a tsuna

-no es cierto miente yo estoy perfecto es el que necesita que le arreglen los dientes-dijo con la cara azul tsuna

-~bien los revisare a los dos~-dijo tajante dejando un poco choqueado a hibari

-pero si solo era el-dijo señalando a tsuna

-vamos hibari-san no seas cobarde- dijo mirándole de una forma que decía "si e de sufrir yo también sufre tu"

-bien que así sea iré yo primero- hibari entro dejando a tsuna amordazado afuera

…silencio…

…crash…(cosas rompiéndose)…..

…jajajajajajaja…(risa malévola)

…que demonios es eso….(queja de hibari)

….aléjalo o te morderé hasta la muerte…(amenaza inútil)

…..….dsssssssssshhhhh….(taladro)

…silencio….

-eto…. Hibari san estas bien-dijo tsuna en la sala de espera esperando que le contestaran pero nunca paso en cambio salió el dentista y lo cargo tipo princesa a la habitación su rostro ya estaba azul por los ruidos pero se puso completamente pálido cuando vio a hibari tirado en un sillón con los ojos como espiral trato de zafarse por todos los medios pero no funciono

…silencio….

…dssssssshhhhhhhhhhh….(taladro)

….HIIIIIIIII….

…..AUXILIO….

…3 horas después en la mansión vongola…

-y como les fue en el dentista- pregunto burlón reborn viendo sus rostros pálidos

-tendra suerte si no pierde los dedos-dijo un poco orgulloso hibari mirando de reojo a tsuna al cual llevaba cargando ya que lo habían tenido que sedar con una dosis para un elefante hibari llevo a tsuna a su habitación ya que era la mas cercana y lo acomodo en la cama se recostó asu lado y durmieron el resto del dia

-y e aquí la razón por la que nadie quiere llevar a tsuna al dentista por lo tanto difícilmente lo dejaban comer mas de tres dulces al dia

Omake….

-al fin termine ya puedes llevártelo-dijo el dentista con una mano vendada sacudiendo sus dedos que casi colgaban

-a esto si- hibari sudo frio viendo aquella escena tsuna solo decía cosas raras

-hibari-cundo se acerco lo suficiente tsuna lo tomo por el cuello y felizmente lo beso apasionada mente

-ne hibari san vámonos a casa-susurro algo sensual al oído del otro después vio su mano en puño y la miro extrañado

-hibari-san donde están mis dedos estoy seguro que los deje aqui-dijo mostrando su manita comparándola con la de el inosentemente

-u¬¬ aqui –dijo desenvolviendo el puño para mostrar los pequeños dedos de tsuna, hibari lo cargo en su espalda para irse ese lugar lo ponía nervioso y mas ese dentista excéntrico que jugaba con sus dedos ensangrentados

-ne hibari-san vamos a comer dulces para celebrar están en un compartimiento en el librero donde los esconde gokura-kun-a hibari se le encendió el foco y pregunto

-son los únicos escondites-

-no están en el piso debajo de mi almohada en mi conejo los escondites de reborn en uno de los botiquines falsos….(eso trado mucho)-

-mmmmmmm – tsuna ya se había dormido y el se encargaría de eliminar los dulces de la mansión no quería el mismo drama del dentista otra vez

**bien ise lo mejor que pude jajajaja **

**chaooss**


End file.
